


fluffy moment

by Magicninjaturtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tickle Fights, Tickling, father son bonding if you squint, i just need these two to be ok, its mostly oscar and qrow, only for a brief camio, the others come in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicninjaturtle/pseuds/Magicninjaturtle
Summary: Oscar and Qrow share a fluffy and laughter filled moment





	fluffy moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! this is only my second fanfic ever so please be nice in the comments! for some context this I'm gonna say is while they are all still in Mistral after Oscar is better but before they leave.

It was raining, and while Oscar liked the rain it had been going on for a few days now, and he was honestly getting tired of if. He was currently sitting on the couch looking at the tv without actually watching what was on it. He was bored and wanted something to do but, he lacked the energy or motivation to actually do things.

“Hey kid. Why the long face?” Said a rough voice behind the boy.

“Oh hey Qrow, it’s nothing. I’m just bored I guess. Ya know being stuck in the house and the rain and stuff.”

The older man looked at the child in front of him and he couldn’t help but to agree. It had been raining for a few days now and the cruddy weather has been throwing a wet blanket on everyone’s mood (pun completely intended). Qrow thought about what they could do, their options were limited. The rest of the kids were out shopping for food, warm clothes, and other supplies for the house so some all team bonding was out for now.

“We could….” Qrow trailed off as his racked his brain for something to do “I don’t know, watch a movie?” 

“Meh.”

“Video games?"

“Bleh”

“Literally anything?” 

“Ugh” 

Qrow rolled his eyes and flopped down next to the farm boy with aloud and dramatic groan.

“Well what DO you want to do?” Qrow asked while throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

“I don’t know” Oscar mirroring Qrows dramatic gesture “I just do not know.”

The two of them looked at one another for a time, before the both began to laugh and toppled onto the couch and cuddled up to each other. They stayed like that for a time just sitting and blankly looking at the tv snuggled together as the rain fell. Neither wanted to move in fear of breaking the peaceful semi-silence they were in, until a loud crack of thunder broke it for them. Oscar jumped a foot in the air and attempted to hide behind Qrows cape with a squeak. 

*Oh gods* Qrow thought as he looked at the teenager behind him, “Kid you ok?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

Oscar quickly jumped away from the older man his face a bright shade of red, “S-sorry, I just got a bit startled” 

“Clearly” Qrow said amusement clear in his voice.

Oscar pouted and looked away from Qrow causing the older man to laugh and ruffle the boys hair. Oscar let out an indigent noise and attempted to smack the offending hand away, which only lead to Qrow putting Oscar into a headlock and giving him a noogie. Oscar attempted to wiggle his way out of the older mans hold, when his attempts proved in vain he decided to try something stupid. He poked Qrow in side. Qrow let out a yelp and he let go of Oscar in surprise, the two looked at each other for a few moments before the younger of the two got an evil grin on his face and slowly advanced on his companion. 

“N-Now kid, lets uh, lets not be hasty here” Qrow said with a nervous chuckle as he backed away from the small yet somehow terrifying boy in front of him. Oscar simply continued to advance until Qrow hit the edge of the couch and looked behind him for a moment. Oscar took that moment to lunge at Qrow and mercilessly tickle to older man. Qrow shouted in surprise before he fell into laughter as Oscar tickled him to pieces. The older man attempted to push his tiny attackers hands away but the boy was surprisingly good at dodging this.

Oscar couldn’t remember if he had ever heard Qrow laugh his hard before, or if he had ever heard him laugh period.

*Well I can say for certain that is has been sometime since he has laughed like this*

“Oh hey Oz” Oscar thought “you've been oddly quiet today"

The voice in his head let out a small hum at that *I suppose I have my apologies*

“Its fine, say you wouldn't happen to know where his weak spot is would you?”

*Well I could tell you* Ozpin said *or i could let you figure it out on your own*

“Aww come on Oz! Just a hint?” Oscar pleaded

*Well perhaps a small hint, but that would be the absolute pits for him wouldn't it*

“Oz come on!” but Ozpin remained silent.

“Fine I’ll figure it out myself then.”

Unfortunately while Oscar was having his internal talk with Oz Qrow had managed to get ahold of himself and he flipped oscar over, effectively pinning the smaller boy to the couch. As soon as Oscar realizes what had happened he knew he was screwed.

“Qrow, now I know what you’re thinking but please-” he was cut off by Qrow wiggling his fingers into his sides. 

“Let me show you how a true master tickler does it.” Qrow said as he began to attack the poor farm boys belly and sides. Oscar could only laugh as Qrows nimble fingers turned him into a puddle of laughter as he seemed to find every one of the teenagers weakest points.

“Oz help me!” Oscar thought desperately.

*What exactly do you expect me to do?* Ozpin replied sounding very amused.

“I don’t know! Anything!”

*Well you could try and retaliate.*

Oscar was silent in his head for a moment, “To be fair, it is a little hard to think straight when you’re having the snot tickled out of you.”

*Oh of course, I completely understand.* a slight laugh found its way into the old wizards voice

“Don’t be sassy."

*I’m not!*

Oscar was about to reply to that when Qrow decided to up the ante and actually lift the boys shirt and blow a huge rasberry into it. All thought was driven from Oscar mind and he screamed with laughter and attempted to kick his playful attacker.

“Qrohohohohohow please stop ihihihit!” Oscar managed to get out through his laughter.

Qrow looked the boys red face the tears of laughter starting to form in his eyes and decided to give the kid a break. “Fine, I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Qrow got off the farm boy and went to the kitchen to get the kid something to drink. Oscar slumped onto the couch while his giggles subsided.

“Fat lotta help you were” Oscar thought haughty at Ozpin *I still don’t know exactly what you expected me to do.* “I don’t know you could have taken over and done some cool move to escape!” *Heavens no! When it’s Qrow doing the tickling I stand as little of a chance of fighting back as you!* “Wait you were ticklish?” Oscar said with disbelief. *Oh terribly so.* Oscar snorted at that “Wow the great Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, immortal wizard and mister composed all the time was ticklish!” *Like you’re much better.* Ozpin sounded almost offended, which caused Oscar to giggle into his hand. “Having fun over here?” Qrow sat next to Oscar handing him a cup of freshly made hot cocoa. “Oh yeah, tons.” sarcasm evident in his tone as he leaned on Qrows side. The older mad let out a small laugh and ruffled the boys hair, one that earned him a glare and a shooing of his hands. The two sat like that for some time neither realizing that they were falling asleep until it was too late. ~ “I’m just saying if that place didn’t want to get set on fire they shouldn’t have had so many flammable things.” “Yang it was a fish store." “That changes nothing.” Ruby sighed at her sisters comment and put their new clothes on the table. She was about to announce they were home before she caught sight of her uncle and Oscar on the couch, she approached the two and barely held back a squeal at what she saw. There was her uncle Qrow and Oscar cuddled up on the couch together sleeping peacefully. Ruby quickly (but quietly lest she wake the two sleeping angels) took out her scroll and took a picture of them. She quietly walked over to the others and showed them the picture while putting her finger to her lips in the universal sign to be quiet “We should go upstairs so that we don’t accidentally wake them up” Jaune said the others nodded and headed for the stairs. “You coming Ren?” Nora asked “Just a moment Nora." Ren put a blanket on the two and went upstairs with the others.


End file.
